Live & Learn: The Story Behind Project-N
by HikariTakaishi2009
Summary: What happens when G.U.N regain control of the Spacestation ARK? They decide to make a contingency plan...Project N to be precise. But...with the ghostly spirit of Maria Robotnik and Gerald Robotnik make them change their minds?
1. Chapter 1

Live And Learn: The Creation of "Project N"

This is the works of G.U.N and this is a restricted notes of the "Project N".

[MONDAY 12/03/2059 - 03:23:30]

_[TRANSMISSION START]_

_"Sir...it's time. Project N will be successful!" A voice over the transmission said as another one agreed with the voice, "Yes...this will be our finest moment! Finally...we will get back at that damned Gerald Robotnik...and avenge the death of Maria"._

_"Sir...if I may, this is going to take a long time...it...I mean Project N isn't even finished yet...we just managed to get a successful transfusion from those...three...Strictly speaking...Project N...she...she'll be even more superior than those three..."_

_"Yes...she will be...she is...was one of our trusted companions...we've done a lot to her now...god help us when she wakes up."_

_[END OF TRANSMISSION]_

_PROJECT N - _

_...PROJECT N IS A GOVERNMENT FUNDED PROJECT WHICH IS A BACKUP PLAN SHOULD PROJECT S: SHADOW BECOME ROGUE ...CLASSIFIED INFORMATION...PSYCHIC POWERS...REGENERATIVE CAPABILITIES...SUPER POWERS...FAST SPEED...SPACESHIP ARK...TELEKENSIS...CHAOS CONTROL...CHAOS BLAST...NAME: CLASSIFIED...AGE: CLASSIFIED...DATE OF BIRTH: CLASSIFIED...BLOOD TYPE: CLASSIFIED...RESTRICTED ACCESS...TERMINATING...PLEASE ENTER USERNAME AND PASSWORD TO CONTINUE...USERNAME:...PASSWORD...ACCESS DENIED...ACCESS DENIED...ACCESS DENIED...ACCESS DENIED...CONTACT ADMINISTRATION..._

_[ONE MONTH LATER]_

_[THURSDAY 23/04/2059 - 05:45:00]_

_[TRANSMISSION START]_

_"Ahem...this is chief scientist Williams...aboard the Spaceship Ark. Project N coming on finely...although we have had many test tubes break from random telekenisis problems. I think she...she's starting to realise that via possibly hearing our thoughts and I fear that it is a side effect of Silver The Hedgehog's blood mixed in with Shadow The Hedgehog and Sonic The Hedgehog's blood which was transfused into her body. As the commander said...god only knows what she will do when she gets out of that stasis tube...and somehow I feel the commander is wrong about Gerald Robotnik...and Maria...oh hell...here we go again..._

_[TRANSMISSION ENDS]_


	2. Chapter 2

_RESTRICTED ACCESS...TERMINATING...PLEASE ENTER USERNAME AND PASSWORD TO CONTINUE...USERNAME:...PASSWORD...ACCESS DENIED...ACCESS DENIED...ACCESS DENIED...ACCESS DENIED...CONTACT ADMINISTRATION..._

_USERNAME: GUNWILLIAMS2022_

_PASSWORD: **********_

_...CONNECTING...WELCOME SCIENTIST WILLIAMS...PROJECT N STATUS...A.C.T.I.V.E...PROJECT N...NAME OF SUBJECT:...CLASSIFIED...DATE OF BIRTH: 19/01/2040...BLOOD TYPE:...UNKNOWN...AGE OF SUBJECT...19 YEARS OF AGE...GENDER AND RACE OF SUBJECT: FEMALE...CAUCASIAN...COLOUR OF HAIR...BLONDE...COLOUR OF EYES...BLUE...PROGRESS OF SUBJECT...CLASSIFIED...STATUS OF CRYO-TUBE:...A.C.T.I.V.E...START OF PROJECT N...CLASSIFIED...CLASSIFIED...PLEASE CONTACT ADMINISTRATION TO SORT PROBLEM OUT..._

_[THURSDAY 01/08/2059 - 09:40:09]_

_[TRANSMISSION START - IN THE BACKGROUND, THERE IS A WHISTLING NOISE AS THE VOICE STARTS TO _

_"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF WITH THAT WHISTLING! [VOICE SIGHS AND THEN CONTINUES] Chief scientist Williams reporting on the progress of Project N. Project N has shown signs of being aware, somehow she can sense when we talk...and I think she is talking to someone but so far, we have nothing to back it up. When my shift finishes tonight...I will do something, I will leave this on and make sure we're not going crazy up here...there are rumours that the ghosts of Maria and Gerald Robotnik are haunting this place...that's a load of rubbish, I don't believe in ghosts...Anyway, Project N...will not ever remember this. We have taken the liberty to wiping her memory after she was placed into cryo-stasis...she will never remember the amount of testing and genetically altering that we did to her and on her...Williams out._

_[END OF TRANSMISSION]_

_[THURSDAY 01/08/2059 - 23:49:22]_

_[TRANSMISSION START - YOU CAN HEAR IN THE BACKGROUND, MACHINES BEEPING - KEEPING A CHECK ON PROJECT N IN CRYO-STASIS, WHEN THE RECORDING HAS A SUDDEN STATIC NOISE BUT GOES AWAY STRAIGHT AFTERWARDS.]_

_"Tee hee...Project N huh...sounds like a new hedgehog...but how weird...it's a human female..." One voice said as another one came straight afterwards. _

_"Knock it off Maria...you know she is being genetically altered to become more like the three hedgehogs down on Earth..." The other said as another girls voice came ringing into the recording._

_"WHAT...WHERE AM I...WHO ARE YOU TWO..." The voice boomed but it was almost a psychic voice._

_"Do not be alarmed...we are not here to harm you, we are here to protect you..Project N!" The female voice said as static came over the recording again...Natur...This...Mar...Test sub...you...awaken...soon..._

_[END OF TRANSMISSION]_

_SPACE STATION ARK...COMPUTING...VERSION...3.5...ONLINE...__ USERNAME: GUNCHIEF054032...PASSWORD: **************...WELCOME G.U.N. COMMANDER CHIEF...DATABASE...A.C.T.I.V.E...SEARCHING FOR PROJECT N...SEARCHING...SEARCHING...SEARCHING...INFORMATION FOUND...LOADING...PLEASE WAIT...SEARCHING...SEARCHING...ACCESS GRANTED...CLASSIFIED INFORMATION UPLOADING...CLASSIFIED INFORMATION UPLOADING FROM DATABASE...UPLOADING...UPLOADING COMPLETE..._

_PROJECT N...NAME:...NAMINE...DATE OF BIRTH:...19/01/2040...BLOOD TYPE:...UNKNOWN...AGE OF SUBJECT...19 YEARS OF AGE...GENDER AND RACE OF SUBJECT: FEMALE...CAUCASIAN...COLOUR OF HAIR...BLONDE...COLOUR OF EYES...BLUE...PROGRESS OF...SUBJECT...75 PERCENT COMPLETED...STATUS OF CRYO-TUBE:...A.C.T.I.V.E...START OF PROJECT N...02/02/2056...LOGGING OUT...THANK YOU FOR LOGGING IN..._


End file.
